


The Void

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	The Void

Each morning as I wake  
I gaze into the Void  
And so  
They say  
The Void gazes back  
It's look is Familiar and Lovely  
Like a return Home  
And as I gaze into the Void  
And It gazes back  
I Realize  
The Void is Me


End file.
